My Little Phineas and Ferb: Ponies in Danville
by MathewSwift
Summary: When she accidentally misuses her teleportation spell, Twilight, Spike and the Mane Six are transported to a place called Danville, where they meet two boys, who agree to help them. Meanwhile, Fluttershy gets a sudden surprise from a little platypus... Characters belong to Disney (Phineas and Ferb) and Hasbro (MLP: FIM)
1. Twilight's Spell

**Note: All rights go to Disney and Hasbro. I thought this would be awesome.**

* * *

**My Little Phineas and Ferb: Ponies in Danville**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twilight's Spell  
**

* * *

**Ponyville, Great Oaks Library**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was carefully reading her spell book, with concentration and focus. She was a purple unicorn with a violet mane with magenta highlights. Her cutie mark contained a purple star and she was also Princess Celestia's star student. She was trying to do difficult spells, but some of them just make Twilight as tired as Rainbow Dash reading a book. Now she was going to try a teleportaion spell, which takes a regular unicorn five years to study, but Twilight became desperate. Her friends were starting to get bored, just watching Twilight concentrate.

"Can we go now?" asked Rainbow Dash, a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane, and a rainbow lightning bolt as her cutie mark. "I'm as bored as Spike."

"No argument, there." replied Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant.

"Not yet, not until my spell works." said Twilight. "Ah, I got it now." She trotted towards the blank patch of wall on the opposite side of the room. She pointed her horn towards the wall, and asked her friends a question.

"Where should we go?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Pinkie Pie, a pink Earth pony with a ruffly pink mane and balloons as her cutie mark, was waving her hoof in the air. Twilight sighed and turned to her. "Pinkie Pie?"

"How about Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie asks. Spike nods his head. "I agree with Pinkie, we can get a bite to eat while we're there."

"Spike," answered Rarity, a white unicorn with diamonds for her mark and a violet mane, curled. "Wherever we go, you always think about food."

"Because I skipped breakfast for this." Spike protested. "Waited here since nine in the morning for a stupid spell."

"I am mighty hungry myself, sugar cube." agreed Applejack, an orange Earth pony, with an apple cutie mark and a blonde mane. "My stomach is rumblin' louder than a dragon stampede."

"Please, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus, with a long, bubblegum pink mane, and a butterfly cutie mark. She used the "Bambi" eyes trick on her. Twilight can never resist the eyes, but she will, one day. One day.

"Oh, alright." Twilight said and everypony was happy. "I have to picture the location in my mind, or else we'll be stuck somewhere we've never been." Spike was confused. "What?"

"Grr, I have to think about the place, or we'll get lost!" Twilight yelled. Spike was now satisfied. Twilight thought hard of Sugarcube Corner, thinking about the times she had treats with her friends there. But suddenly, she heard a voice, an unfamiliar voice, like a boy...

_"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_

Twilight's horn began to glow brighter and more stronger. _Ferb?_ Twilight thought, but quickly tried to think about Sugarcube Corner, but it was too late. A ray of plasma shot out of her horn and made a see-through vortex. The ponies were impressed, but Twilight wasn't sure about this. Pinkie Pie became excited.

"Last one to Sugarcube Corner is buying!" She cheered and ran through the portal. The others followed, and Twilight still stood there, uncertain if she did it right. Spike noticed her standing there.

"Come on, Twilight." The little dragon called. The unicorn sighed and walked to the portal. "I hope I did it right." She said to herself and walked into the portal. As she did, the portal vanished... Where did it take them? Definitely not Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

**Danville, Tri-State Area**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were resting at their usual spot, under their tree in the backyard. They are two amazing boys, who each day in the summer, create crazy inventions to make everybody's day awesome... except for their older sister, Candace, who is a teenage girl, determined to bust them for this, if she could. They also have a platypus named Perry, who is always missing for some reason.

"Ferb, what _should_ we do today?" asked Phineas. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. At that, their friends, Isabella, a girl with a crush on Phineas, Baijeet, a smart, Indian boy, and Buford, a fat, bully kid, came into the yard.

"Hey, Phineas, whatcha dooooin?" asked Isabella.

"I have no clue on what we should do today, Isabella." replied Phineas. "Even Ferb doesn't know what to do today."

Suddenly, a flash of light came into view and a portal came in front of the kids. Then, a pink pony with ruffled pink hair jumped out of hit, scaring Buford and Baijeet. "Heeeeey," it responded. This isn't Sugarcube Corner."

"Wow!" Phineas was surprised. "It can talk."

The pony then looked at the kids and hugged them all. "Uhh, please," Baijeet was squealing. "Let us down?" The pony did and held out it's hoof.

"Hi there!" the pony spoke. "My name is Pinkie Pie, and it's nice to meet you!" Ferb shook Pinkie hoof and Phineas stepped forward. Then, five more ponies and a dragon came out, one pony, two unicorns and two Pegasi. Phineas waved at them.

"Hello. My name is Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb." Phineas introduced. "And our friends- -?"

"Ferb?" said the purple unicorn. She had purple skin, with a violet mane with magenta highlights. Her flank has a picture of a purple star. She was now frantic. "So _you_ were the one that got us here!" and she pointed her horn at Ferb. The cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane tackled the unicorn quickly.

"Twilight, are you MAD?!" The Pegasus cried.

"Rainbow Dash, get off of me!" the unicorn known as Twilight struggled to get free, but the orange pony with a blonde mane stopped in front of Twilight.

"Why did y'all act like that, Twi?" she said. "We just got here. How could we have got here?"

"Yeah," Phineas cried. "We were just sitting here." The orange pony turned to the triangular faced boy.

"Sorry about Twi." She said. "My name's Applejack, and that one's Twilight Sparkle."

The white unicorn went to the kids. "My name is Rarity, and it is dazzling to meet you."

The dragon jumped in front of Rarity. "My name is Spike." The blue Pegasus flew off and flew into the air and did something incredible: she went as fast as she could and suddenly, a rainbow explosion appeared in the air, following an earthquake. She flew back to the backyard.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" The blue winged pony cheered. "The fastest flier in Cloudsdale, and you just saw my Sonic Rainboom!"

Buford's jaw reached the grass, and unluckily, some ants crawled inside. Baijeet walked up to her. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, duh!" Rainbow and Phineas said together. Then, Twilight whirled around. "Where's Fluttershy?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, and where's Perry?"

* * *

Fluttershy noticed a creature she has never seen in Equestria. It was a mammal with an orange bill, turquoise fur and a beaver tail. It was heading for the ventilation duct. Then, it stood on it's hind legs and it put on a brown 1940 fedora. It was going to touch the wall when Fluttershy ran to it.

"Hello, you sweet little thing." She said sweetly, as she approached it. The creature was shocked and ran inside the secret compartment that just opened up. Fluttershy flew fast enough to go inside before it closed, and the platform lowered down. She was hugging the mammal when they reached a room, full of gadgets and computers. A man with grey hair and a big moustache was on the biggest screen.

"Good morning, Agent P, It..." He noticed Fluttershy and turned to his assistant, Carl. "Uhh, Carl, there's... there's a Pegasus holding Agent P."

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy quickly put down the mammal and hid behind her wing.

"It's okay." The man siad. "I'm Major Monogram, head of the O.W.C.A."

"O.W.C.A?" Fluttershy was starting to get confused.

"The **O**rganization **W**ithout a **C**ool **A**cronym." Major exclaimed. "Would you consider in joining as Agent PG?"

"I-I-...I guess." Fluttershy whispered.

"Okay, then, Agent P and Agent PG, It turns out the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his no-good tricks again. But this time, he stole all the bunnies in the Tri-State Area." Fluttershy gasped.

"All the bunnies?" Fluttershy suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and we don't know why. Agent PG, you will help Agent P put a stop to this. We're counting on you, Agent P and PG!" he said, before the screen turned off.

The platypus ran to his jet pack and took Fluttershy's hoof, but Fluttershy took away. "I'll fly and follow you, if you want." The platypus nodded and handed Fluttershy a fedora and off they went. Where, Fluttershy didn't know.

* * *

"So you need help to get back?" asked Baijeet.

"Yeah, I guess." said Applejack. "It's not like y'all can make a portal back to Equestria."

"Actually, we can." Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

* * *

**Can Phineas and Ferb help the Mane Six get back to Equestria? What of Fluttershy and Perry the Platypus? Please review and follow. **

**- Mathew Swift  
**


	2. The Plan

**Note: All rights go to Disney and Hasbro. I thought this would be awesome.**

* * *

**My Little Phineas and Ferb: Ponies in Danville**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

* * *

Candace Flynn-Fletcher was Phineas and Ferb's sister and she is now currently on the phone with her friends. She is a sixteen-year old girl, with carrot orange, and her daily attire is a red muscle shirt and a white mini-skirt. She has been trying to bust her brothers ever since a couple summers ago, and she came unsuccessful. She knows she is not busting today. She has a date with her boyfriend, Jeremy, and she does not want busting to go through her head.

Candace was trying to decide what to wear for her date, but her clothes are too old-school. Suddenly, a minor earthquake shook the house and Candace fell over, hitting her head. She quickly looked out her window to see an extraordinary sight: an explosion in the color of the rainbow.

"Phineas and Ferb, what are you up t - - !" She looked down and saw Phineas, Ferb... and ponies! They were a group of ponies, unicorns and a Pegasus. She heard Phineas saying, clear as day...

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Oooooooooh, you are so BUSTED!" Candace took her phone, and took a picture of the misfit group. Then, she went downstairs to find out what they _really_ are.

* * *

"You can?" Twilight asked. "With your magic?"

"Alright!" A tall, long necked teenage girl walked out of the house, with her cell phone in her hand. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hi, Candace." said Phineas. "Do you wanna meet our new friends?"

"Your latest _scheme_ is more like it!" Candace shouted. "I took a picture with my phone, and you two are sooooooo gonna get it!"

"Is that a threat?" asked Rainbow Dash, who was growling.

"Oh, yeah, buster!" Candace told Rainbow off. "I am calling Mom." She got out her cell phone, but Twilight used her magic to retrieve the phone. She was confused with the phone and turned to Ferb. "How do I delete this?"

"Allow me." Buford walked forward, and ate the phone. Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing and Candace's jaw dropped to the grass. She stared furiously at Rainbow Dash and darted towards her. Applejack managed to stop her with a good buck in the chest. Candace can still breathe, just barely.

"We don't need to resort to fightin'." she told Candace. Rarity hoisted Candace to her feet and sat next to her.

"What in Celestia are you wearing?!" she asked the girl, frantically.

"This?" Candace pointed to her attire. "This is what I usually wear."

"Well, the color of that red is so inaccurate and the muscle shirt season is way off you game. Let me make you something comfortable and stylish in your bedroom." Rarity held out her hoof. "My name is Rarity, by the way, famous fashion designer in Ponyville and my world."

"I'm Candace. Do you think you can make me a dress for my date tonight?" asked Candace.

"Well, of course I can. Does a dragon breathe fire?" and they both started to laugh and walked to the house. Pinkie Pie looked around.

"Oooh, I hope Fluttershy is okay." she says worryingly.

"Don't worry, Pinkie," said Isabella. "Maybe she's looking for Perry."

* * *

Fluttershy, somehow, was a secret agent, with a platypus. Her fedora was a bit small, but fits good. She was flying with her wings and the platypus was using a backpack that blows fire (jet-pack).

"Excuse me, little thing?" she asks the platypus. "What's your name?" The platypus chirped and for some reason, Fluttershy understood that. "Perry is your name? That's a sweet name. I'm Fluttershy." They came to a tall purple building with a sky-roof and a balcony. Then a sudden jingle came.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!**

Perry and Fluttershy landed on the balcony and the platypus knocked. Opening the door was a tall hunchback man with a pointed nose and messy brown hair. He was wearing a lab coat and his name was Dr, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus," said the man. "Your timing was incredible, and by incredible, I mean COMPLETELY CREDIBLE!" He pressed a button on the dashboard and Perry found himself in a cage. Fluttershy was scared, but she still had courage to yell at the mean man.

"You must be the Bunny-Napper!" she cried to Doofenshmirtz. "Set them free... please?"

"What is that, Perry the Platypus?" Doof pointed to the yellow Pegasus. "Don't you know her?"

"I'm Fluttershy, and I must ask you to set free these bunnies!"

"Well, Fluttersky the Pegasus," Doof called. "I'm afraid I haven't got a trap for you. Can you please just stay still for a while and pretend to be trapped?" Fluttershy, then sat down. "Thank you." Doof continued. "Well, Perry the Platypus and Flutters the Pegasus, I like to give you... the Hypno-nator! It will manipulate the bunnie's minds and they will go and take every vegtable in the Tri-State Area!" He unveiled a massive machine on a hovercraft, and the glass dome contained millions of bunnies. "I will pawn the stolen veggies off as Doof's Official Veggies, and I will make millions!"

"You... big... MEANIE!" Fluttershy was now turning from gold to scarlet. "STOP THIS MADNESS, OR I WILL!" Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz fell to the floor and Perry landed beside him, with his hand curled in a fist.

"Perry!" Fluttershy ran to the platypus and hugged him tightly. Then, a giant, metallic hand took hold of the Pegasus, while a massive claw took hold of Perry, dragging him upwards. Flutters tried to break free, but the robotic hand was too strong. It belonged to a giant robot man, wearing a tuxedo and has a huge smile. "Hi, I'm Norm."

"So long, Flutters the Pegasus!" Doofenshmirtz called from above, holding Perry, who was all tied up. The struggling Pegasus tried to break free, but the robot's fingers were glued to Fluttershy. Will she save Perry and defeat Doofenshmirtz? "Stay tuned for more MLPaF!" the robot said.

* * *

**Please review and follow. **

**- Mathew Swift**


End file.
